


Canto VII

by Laura_c



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gods act like humans, Humor, The Aeneid References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_c/pseuds/Laura_c
Summary: Corta historia que llegó mientras leía la Eneida, sobre cómo, creo yo, Venus consiguió el escudo para su hijo
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Venus/Vulcanus | Vulcan (Ancient Roman Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 4





	Canto VII

La diosa venus, superior a todos en belleza, ve desde su hogar como su hijo, el piadoso Eneas viaja en busca de aliados que le ayuden a ganar la guerra y la mano de Lavinia.  
Cuando este llega a la corte del rey Evandro, la gloriosa venus comprende lo que le falta a su hijo. Una armadura y un escudo, uno glorioso e impresionante, capaz de protegerlo en su ardua travesia más de lo que podría lograr por si misma.  
Calzandose sus hermosas sandalias en sus pulidos pies y acomodando su magnifico peplo, se marchó en direccion a los hornos de Vulcano.  
-Esposa, ¿qué razón en el Olimpo os obliga a interrumpir mi trabajo?  
Preguntó con cautela el dios, deteniendo sus martilleos para admirar a la diosa que resaltaba entre los aparatos que el dios construía.  
-Oh, vulcano, el ilustre artifice, nadie me obliga a visitaros, sólo mis sentimientos hacia vos me atraen a este lugar.  
Dijo la bella venus, sonriendo al acercarse al fuerte vulcano. Pero, viendo el poco resultado que sus encantos tenían en su esposo, optó por cambiar de actitud.  
-Me preguntaba, maravilloso esposo, si podrías honrarme al hacerle un escudo a Eneas, pastor de hombres  
-No.  
La respuesta del ilustre artifice la dejó descolocada, y la descepcion se posó en sus hombros, al sentir los renovados martilleos.  
-Dale chabón, le hiciste un escudo al hijo de Tetis. Hacele uno a mi hijo también.  
-Venus, estamos casados, no da que le haga un escudo a tu hijo ilegitimo.  
-¿Por favor?  
-Bueno.

Poco tiempo después, el ilustre vulcano había creado un escudo que rivalizaba con el obsequiado al magnifico Aquiles.


End file.
